


First Word

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin says his first word.





	

**Prompt 6: First Word**

Aladdin was a 7 month old baby who babbled like there was no tomorrow. He was always having conversations with his mother and father, or one of his many aunts and uncles. He would show his brightest and most adorable smiles as he talked Solomon and Sheba's ears off for hours. Of course you couldn't understand even a word of it, but he was still the cutest baby ever so it didn't matter.

Sheba was sitting on her and Solomon's bed playing with Aladdin while the baby giggled and babbled. He reached out for his mother as he talked, "Baba..uba."

She picked him up as she stood from the bed and held him in her arms. She rocked the child back and forth as he continued to try and converse with her, "Mababa..uuba."

She turned to look at the door as a tired looking Solomon walked in. Sheba smiled happily at her finally returning husband. Solomon and Ugo had gone out of town for a few days. Sheba and Aladdin were suppose to go along with them, but last minute she had to stay home because Aladdin wasn't feeling good. Both her and Aladdin really missed Solomon when he was gone, especially Aladdin though.

Sheba always had to admit that the two had a special relationship. That's not to say Aladdin didn't love Sheba too. It's just that he always wanted to be with his father. Usually if Solomon was home he would be carrying the child around. Sheba didn't mind though, she loved being a mother but could tell Solomon was also a natural father.

Solomon had been more jumpy and scared then Sheba when she said she had gotten a feeling that she would be going into labor soon. Solomon was so excited and happy about Aladdin coming into the world, but Sheba could also see a small amount of fear in his eyes. The second that Solomon had held Aladdin in his arms all the fear had disappeared from Solomon's eyes and all that remained was sheer happiness.

Sheba would never forget the moment that they truly became parents. She smiled at her husband as he walked over to her and Aladdin with a smile on his face, "How's he doing?"

Sheba smiled as she spoke, "He's okay. The nurse said he might have caught a slight cold, but he perfectly fine now."

Aladdin turned releasing his mother. He reached his arms out to Solomon who was walking over, "Da..uba."

Solomon smiled as he gently took Aladdin from his wife as he pinched the child's nose. Aladdin shook his head in disapproval, " .baba."

Solomon smiled before he kissed the boy’s forehead. He ran his hand though the boys already long blue hair messing it up a little, "His babbling is getting better."

Sheba nodded, "It's starting to be more understandable."

Solomon smiled, "Is Aladdin hungry?"

Aladdin shook his head in disapproval as Solomon was about to hand Aladdin to Sheba so that she could feed him. Aladdin cried out reaching for his father, "Daddy."

Both Solomon and Sheba were surprised when they heard that come from Aladdin. Neither had been expecting his first word so soon. Solomon looked at Sheba with the biggest, proudest grin plastered on his face, "His first word was Daddy."


End file.
